


The Baby Grow

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie has bought Faith a new baby grow for a special occasion.





	The Baby Grow

'Och, a leannan, ye're awake' Said Jamie as he looked down to his six-month-old daughter on her crib. 'Then I hope ye can help me with somethin'.' He went to pick up the new baby bodysuit he had just picked up from the shop on his way home and to dress wee Faith on it.

It had been a whirlwind from the beginning. Jamie never thought that something as simple as doing a favour to his sister and brother-in-law, taking their young son to his GP appointment, would change his life so much. He had fallen in love with Claire, his nephew's doctor, on the same instant he had set his eyes on her and soon he was looking for excuses to see her again. It had been after Claire had accused him of Hypochondria, after three different appointments about random things, that he had to confess he was making things up in search of the valour to ask her for an actual date. Claire politely declined, telling him she was in the process of get a divorce and wanted to be alone for a bit. Jamie, nevertheless, offer her his support and friendship, and as friends, they went out for drinks and dance at the local pub. It wasn't long until Claire couldn't hide her own attraction for Jamie anymore and after one of those pub outings, she invited him to her flat. They never made it to the bed, making love and falling sleep on the living room sofa. And had been on that sofa, just three months from that first night, Claire had told him in tears that she was pregnant with his child, and was afraid of his reaction. Jamie hold her tightly against him, reassuring Claire about how much he loved her, and that nothing could never make him happier than the idea of a child of them growing inside her belly. Some things went fuzzy for a while, the pregnancy, the search for a house with space for them and their growing family and the divorce proceedings turning nasty after Claire's ex discovering she was already on a new relationship, culminating with Faith's premature birth and long sleepless nights on the hospital until she was strong enough to go home. But all that stress had paid off, they had a new house, they just had moved in. Faith, even if still petit for her age, was growing strong and following closely the steps of her just a bit older cousin Maggie and the divorce was finally over, in Claire's favour. There was nothing more than Jamie could ask in his life, well, maybe one thing, and that's what today was about.

'Let's take a wee photo for yer aunt Jenny, first a ghraidh.' Said Jamie after finishing dressing Faith in her new garment. ''Tis her idea after all and she wants to ken if 'tis workin'.'

Jamie swaddled Faith tightly on the blanket Jenny herself had made for them, being careful no clue of the bodysuit was left visible and walked to the living room where Claire was unsuspectingly reading one of her medical journals lying on the sofa.

'Och, Sassenach, I think Faith wants some time with ye.' Said Jamie as he passed a bundled up Faith to Claire.

Claire soon opened her arms to received her smiling toddler and then lain her on her legs. 'Why daddy has bundle you so tight? It's quite hot today.' She said as she began to unmade the folds of the blanket. Jamie smiled and went for the velvety box he had hidden behind some books on the shelf in the meantime. 'Oh, God...oh, My...' Claire said, tears springing on her eyes, as she discovered the message printed on Faith's baby grow- MAM WILL YE MARRY DA?. 'Jamie...' He was now beside her, one knee on the ground, a shining ring on his hand, waiting for her answer.

'So, what ye said Sassenach?'

'Yes, yes Jamie, I will marry you.' Claire shifted Faith in her arms and quickly go up the sofa, kissing Jamie as hard as she could while he slid the ring on her finger. 

Jamie took his lasses back to the sofa, taking Faith on his own arms. 'Och, Faith, have ye heard that? Now ye have to learn quickly how to walk, so ye can be our flower girl.' 

And so, eighteen months later, Faith was, the cutest flower girl on sight, watching her parents marry, sit on the lap of her godfather, Murtagh, while her younger sister, Bree (whom her parents were convince was conceived the very night of their engagement) watched from the arms of Aunt Jenny.


End file.
